This invention relates generally to a one-component high modulus structural adhesive comprising an isocyanate-terminated prepolymer.
One-component urethane adhesives based on prepolymers of polytetramethylene ether glycol (PTMEG) are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,797 discloses a one-component urethane system comprising a prepolymer based on PTMEG in which the isocyanate component is an aromatic isocyanate. However, this reference does not disclose the adhesive described in the current invention.